


Airport Antics with the Wholesome Babies

by OwenPuppy21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, man connie has a kinda overbearing mother, mentions planes going boom, mild hurt / comfort, no beta we die like men, nooo dont say that in airports, post cannon, so if that triggers u please steer clear!, soft, this poor lad worries too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenPuppy21/pseuds/OwenPuppy21
Summary: (Currently a one-shot, considering updating but that won't be soon oops)Steven and Connie are going on holiday together! It's a chance for Steven to learn more about general human life experiences, like airports, and to spend time with his girlfriend. As for Connie, she's just happy to see the sights with her biscuit.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Airport Antics with the Wholesome Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please let me know about any spelling/grammatical errors! As I put in the tags, this is no Beta, so be prepared to die like men.
> 
> -  
> edit:  
> and my mind is WORKING on ideas rn, the plot has changed in my head from the og note and this gon be a cute holiday most likely, so title and description subject to change!
> 
> its like 1am my brain doesn't work

“You know, I’ve really been needing this Connie.” A holiday was always a welcome occasion for Steven, for anybody really, but today was something special.

“You sure have, Cutie Pie Demayo Universe!” Connie said with a chuckle at the nickname, looking up to him. “And what better way to holiday than to take a plane?”

“Uh, a warp?” Honestly, he did appreciate the opportunity, but it’s not like a plane was his modus operando for getting abroad.

Connie rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, well most of us don’t get fancy portals, Mr. Magical. Besides, it was so nice of Greg to give us some money for an almost as fancy plane!”

“Yeah,” He rubbed his neck in slight hesitation. “And I suppose planes do look pretty cool on TV, as long as this one doesn’t explode like in dogcopte-“

“Steven! You can’t say that in an airport”

“…Say what?”

“Um… Stuff about…” She waved her hands, trying to find the words. “explosions. Because they might think you want to. At least from what my mom told me.” As she spoke, Steven’s eyes shot wide in horror, taking a step backward.

“Why would I do _that_?” He squeaked, blatantly taken aback. Connie saw his worry, and slowly slid her hand into his, giving it a small squeeze.

“Of course _you_ wouldn’t Steven, they’re just trying to keep everybody safe. Please don’t worry…” He looked to her like a sad puppy. “Aww, don’t give me that look, now I just _have_ to give you a hug.”

With a soft thump, she wrapped her arms around him. PDAs were nothing new, in fact, they did wonders for Steven. Laying his head on hers, he lovingly returned the gesture. The smell of apple shampoo quickly replaced that of the industrialized airport, and for a moment, he was at peace in his own little world.

Slowly, Connie let go of him, and as she looked at his softened expression, he smiled dopily. Man, he was cute. She felt a little heat rush to her cheeks and smiled back, lost in his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud buzz in Connie’s pocket tore them both out of the moment. Realizing how long they’d been standing there, they both blushed even harder, and Connie hastily fumbled her phone as she took it out her pocket.

“Hello, this is Connie speaking? Hi mom… Yes mom. Of course, we’re just about to... love you too.” She quietly sighed as she hung up, turning to Steven. “Sorry about that, biscuit. Mom wants me on a schedule so everything can go as _she_ thinks is appropriate. At least she’s being a bit more lenient than normal, but she wants us to go and check in soon, so that we have the ‘optimal’ amount of shopping time.” To emphasize the quotes around optimal, she made them in the air with her fingers.

“Heh, can’t relate” He said, chuckling. “Let’s go check in to get her off your back then, _strawberry_.”

Snorting, Connie nodded, and they both made their way towards the check in desk.

**Author's Note:**

> S̶o̶o̶o̶o̶o̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶k̶e̶y̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶c̶o̶n̶d̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶s̶t̶.̶ ̶A̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶r̶i̶m̶e̶n̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶l̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶u̶n̶n̶a̶m̶e̶d̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶t̶™̶.̶
> 
> haha plot change, hope you enjoyed the one-shot for now!


End file.
